The present invention relates to a multi-layered swimsuit for contouring a wearer's body and providing an aesthetically pleasing exterior layer.
Multi-layered swimsuits are old in the art. In particular, the multi-layered swimsuit may have an inner garment and an outer garment. The outer garment provides a visually pleasing appearance, whereas the inner garment may aid in hiding various private portions of the wearer's body and may also be used to shape the wearer's body.
Unfortunately, the prior art swimsuits having multiple layers are manufactured in a way that optimal placement of the inner garment on the wearer's body may shift placement of the outer garment on the wearer's body so as to be sub-optimal, and vice versa. As such, the wearer must choose either to optimally place the inner garment on the wearer's body or optimally place the outer garment on the wearer's body. Either the exterior layer is not optimally placed or the inner layer is not optimally placed.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved multi layered swimsuit.